The Pain Of Being Alone
by Engel-Deamoness-C.D
Summary: Naruto has lost the two people who ment the most to him. He has lost sight of what it means to be human, what will happen when his new mission reminds him or what he has lost? Edited Rated 2b safe
1. Chapter 1

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.- enjoy and any forms of reviews will be welcomed

Disclaimer-I don't own shit there happy glairs at lawyers

Lawyersnod headswalk out

ED-CD- HAHHAHA I said I didn't own shit but I never said I wouldn't try to take over Naruto

throwing noise

ED-CD- WHO THE HELL THREW THAT!!!?? I NOW BAN PEOPLE FROM THROWING FISH! Stupid fish kicks

Do not worry about doing things properly, instead ask, am I doing the right thing…..in bed (I got it from my FORTUNE COOKIEE!!! And added the in bed ;;;)

Rain poured down his saddened face. The once bright boy, Naruto, had finally been broken by the village he so desperately wanted to protect. The two people who meant the world to him were gone. They had left him. Now there was no one to protect him from the villagers. All they wanted was for him, a small child, to be killed. It didn't matter if he was killed by a neighboring village or by them; either way it would avenge their lost loved ones who had died. Died the day the Kyuubi went through the Leaf village, slaughtering all in its path. With its giant tails it started earthquakes and toppled buildings. Images were flying through his brain, people of his village being torn in half by the monster or slowly tortured. The memories from the fox demon kept flooding his senses making him want to cry out in anguish. His eyes we puffy and red, he had tried not to cry but in the end he had lost that battle. Tears Streamed down his face like twin Rivers picking up the blood and dirt off his face; as he wept silently.

"Was it so hard to accept me? What did I ever do to deserve this," he whispered.

His dull nails dug deeper into his bruised skin. More hot tears poured down his face. It was just too much. Why would they beat him to a bloody pulp and leave him there? Why not finish the job? It would be so much better to just die then, instead of living through this pain. He slowly pulled a kunai from his weapon holster and held it gently in his opened palms.

"It would be so easy to end all this," Naruto whispered, "all I have to do is cut my wrists and throat, and everything will fade, all this pain… it will go away….right?" his voice wavered, a new fall of tears poured from his red rimmed eyes. _"No, no more crying,"_ He thought, "I can't let them see that these wounds hurt, it will give them satisfaction."

His once bright blue eyes, dulled. He sat on the old training fields, staring out into space until every bit of emotion was locked away, just like the demon fox; except, there would be no way for any of the emotions to leak out. He would become an empty shell, a void. And he would no longer sit around and wear his stupid mask.

He always hid his pain with that damned retarded happy go lucky smile. He was so tired of everything going wrong, losing people, losing faith. Naruto didn't know if he could take it any more.

He slowly raised the kunai in his right hand, gripping it tightly. Then raised weapon as it gleamed in the moon light, waiting to be coated in the red liquid of life. Naruto made several deep slashes across his arms and shoulders. He repeated this several times, each cut went into another, making each mark go deeper into his tanned flesh. His arms and shoulders were covered in slowly healing gashes. The Kuuybi's chakra tried to leak out of his body, to heal his wounds but Naruto stopped it. How, he wasn't sure but all he remembered was redirecting the chakra to his legs, it should have helped him get off the ground but it only made him wince, as the violent charka tried forcing its way into healing his wounds. No matter how hard the Kyuubi tried Naruto kept forcing it back. His body kept making violent convulsions as he fought his inner demon.

More blood slipped from his cut arms, with every movement a little more blood coated his once tan skin. His dull gaze once again rose to the sky, his eyes were changing red to blue and red and back again. Both of the different charkas waged war in his body, altering his charka paths. His Heart started beating faster and faster; if he didn't do something soon he knew he would lose this battle, just like the rest. With an anguished cry slipping from his chapped lips as he thrust the kunai into his stomach, pulling it jerkily from left to right, right to left. He bit his tong to keep himself from crying out again.

Narutos hands shook as he dropped the kunai to the ground, and he slowly slipped off his knees and fell into the muddied ground. His last thoughts were "Was this right?" and "will the pain finally end." He slowly slipped into a world of comforting darkness a word with no pain. But in the background he could have sworn he had herd someone crying for him to hold on. But the voice went unheard as he slipped into unconsciousness.

I know this is a short (REALLY SHORT) chapter but it's just the beginning, and….this is the product of boredom and Zoning out during French!

Thanks for reading! Also if I have any spelling errors let me know. I suck at spelling period! So any help is much appreciated…and my story is now edited by two people cuz…well no reason it just happened Enough of my babbling ON WITH THE STORY! Let me know what you think of the revisions. Write on the PAPER!


	2. Chapter 2

Engel Chan- well this idea was a weird one, you know one of those middle of zoning out ideas

Deamoness Chan- …you're an idiot everyone knows you can't have an idea while daydreaming

Engel Chan-OH SHUT UP!! You can too!

Deamoness Chan-NO YOU CANT!!

Engel Chan-YES YOU CAN!!

Claire Bear-SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!

EC-DC- MAKE US!!

Claire Bear-Fine I will, not donuts

EC-DC- GASP

Claire Bear-EVER!

EC-DC-NOOOOOOOOOO!!!CRIES PLEASE WELL BE GOOOOD!! DON'T TAKE AWAY OUR DONUTS!!!sobs

Claire Bear- then, get over you STUPID ideas and get back into your BODY

EC-DC-yes Claire sanpouts

Claire Bear- While the Authoress is piecing her personalities together please enjoy this chapter.

Let's state the obvious here, I do not own Naruto, if I did, Naruto would pass all the other bastards who made fun of him and hurt him, and Kakashi and Iruka would be a pair. Don't like it too bad.

Let me know what you think hintreview

Chapter one: His Life

He was so tired nothing ever went his way. He would try, try, try and yet again he would try but nothing ever seemed good enough for those around him. Even when he passed all those so-called "geniuses", they still hated him. When he actually did something good they would only remind him of his past ways, making him feel like a lowly piece of trash under their towering forms. They didn't care if he lived or died. He was just another unwanted soul in the village of the hidden leaf.

He worked his ass off for them. Yet they spat on him as he walked by. He risked his life for them, but they only beat his rundown body after each and every mission he went on. They always beat him till he couldn't move a single finger. Out of all those times only once did he drag his damaged body home with four broken bones, usually they broke more.

Their favorite bones were his ribs. He always got home and found two of his ribs almost shattered. The others would be broken in several places.

He stopped his morbid thoughts as he pulled himself from the warm confines of his bed, and walked into his bathroom. He slowly dragged his tired body to the sink and placed his hands on both sides of the sink in order to stabilize his disgruntled body.

He lifted his head to look at his reflection. His empty blue eyes looked back at him. They crossed over his angular face, and traced the whisker marks on his cheeks. When he had been a young boy those cheeks were always formed into a brilliant smile that couldn't be crushed by the cruel words of his fellow ninja, but now it was nothing more than a sullen frown. He couldn't even stand to look at himself for long; he let his blond bangs cover his face.

Again he slowly lifted his tanned face to look back into the mirror, but this time he took a step back. His eyes traveled to his naked chest in the mirror. It was littered with hundreds of old scars, many of which should have killed him, but thanks to the Kyuubi he would always live instead of dying like he wanted. His calloused fingers traced the one scar that had almost killed him, from his right hip to where it stopped, right above his still beating heart. That alone should have been enough to kill him, but again he was saved. Was this one of God's cruel jokes? Get him so close to the one thing he desired most, his death, and then rip it away as Tsunade saves him? He was wrenched from his depressed thoughts as someone knocked on his apartment door.

He searched out their chakras at his apartment door to find both signatures were familiar. "Great, when I don't want to see anyone, those two show up. Why would that lazy bastard come here especially with her?"

Naruto walked out of his bathroom towards the front door. He was about to open the door when he noticed he was half naked_.(me: that's not necessarily a bad thing is it?)_ He turned and walked back into his room, grabbing a random lose t-shirt. He didn't want any questions he told himself, but deep down he knew he was protecting them. It may not have been protecting their lives, but it was to keep them from the cruelties of the world. Naruto would never tell them of the pain the villagers brought upon him as a young child; he didn't want the image or their village, a noble and high one, to be stamped out by his pain. _"Besides no one would really care anyways,"_ he lied to himself. He walked to the door, let out another sigh, pulled on his mask, and opened the door.

"HELLO NARUTO-KUN,"(1) yelled an excited Sakura

Naruto winced at the volume of her voice.

"Good morning Naruto-kun,"said Shikamaru

Naruto nodded.

"Good morning to you two as well, but was shouting really necessary?"

Sakura looked at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Do we need an excuse to say hello to you?"

"Not really, I was just going to take a shower…."

"Anyways the reason why were here is because Tsunade asked us to come and get you."

"Well then you should have been honest with me from the beginning. Give me five and I'll meet you at the tower."

"But why can't you come now?" she complained. She had made her eyes widen round, like they were going to spill tears any second; looking like a kicked puppy, but he wouldn't fall for that look. It only served to annoy him.

There was a growl forming in the back of his throat, but he held it in.

"Maybe because I need one," he glared into her light green eyes, "now if you two will excuse me I am going to take a shower."

He quickly shut the door before either one of the two annoyances, could get another word in.

"Why is it so important that she checks up on me on the day of their deaths, its not like I'm going to try and kill myself again."

Another growl formed in his throat, but he didn't bother to hold it in. The loud growl sounded like some severely irritated ravenous wolf. Naruto ripped his button shirt off, among with his boxers, and mask as he got into his shower.

He quickly turned the shower on and let out a small hiss of discomfort as the water ran over new wounds and old.

Engel-Deamoness-C.D. - Well that was my first chapter thingy that I wrote and I think I will end it here I mean it's the perfect spot!

Claire Bear-glairs

Engel-Deamoness-C.D. - buut I think it is in my best interest to….gulp continue…..runs to start typing again

Claire Bear-slings pan on shoulder sorry for the interruption but I couldn't let her leave y'all with only two pagessmiles enjoy

Engel-Deamoness-C.D. - she is so bi polar O.O;;;;;;

Claire bear-WHAT DID YOU SAY!!

Engel-Deamoness-C.D. - NOTHING!types furiously

"He didn't have be so grouchy about it," whined Sakura

Shikamaru shrugged "he obviously didn't want to be disturbed."

Naruto's ferocious growl was heard through the door, along with the sounds of ripping clothes.

"I suggest we leave before he loses his temper."

"I guess your right; I just can't help but wonder what changed his attitude so quickly. He used to be always smiling, but mean ever since..."

"Let's not talk about that okay? If Naruto heard he us talking about it he would be pissed, and personally I wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of his anger."

"But it's not right for him to always sulk like this," Sakura had a sad frown plastered on her face. Anger took over her sad demeanor. "Maybe we should talk to him about it."

"I swear you are too troublesome for you own good."

"Why? Because I'm right?"

"No, because you always want to meddle (2) with other peoples lives! You never take their feelings into consideration."

The pink-haired konichi looked stunned; no one had ever said that. Her face fell, was that why Sauske left, because she never considered his feelings, or was it because she never gave him his space. Sakura huffed before walking away. "Your such a jerk, I don't know how Ino-pig can stand you."

"Great. Troublesome touchy females. Before I know it I will be surrounded by those evil hellions." He lazily made his way to the Hokage tower to tell the fourth that Naruto would be there soon.

Naruto slowly made his way out of the shower too caught up in old unwanted memories to remember doing so. He mechanically pulled on his civilian clothes. Naruto wore a simple white long sleeve shirt with a hood and draw strings, and on top of that he wore a black t-shirt with a pair of red angel wings designed on back, and a white hidden leaf symbol on his right shoulder. He also wore a pair of baggy light blue jeans, a pair of black boots and a simple black mask to cover his face (3). Naruto was about to make his way to the Hokage tower, but his waist length hair was in the way. He quickly tied it into a ponytail, and then proceeded out of his lonesome apartment. Naruto locked the bolted door with a seal, before proceeding to go see Tsunade baa-chan .(4)

ED-CD Okay there's where I will leave off and I will continue this in chapter two! This is my first try at a Naruto Fan fiction, Please be honest. I also am going to tell you all three things

1. I will try to update as quickly as possible, but my time on weekdays is limited so I will most likely have chapter two done during the weekends if its not up then sorry I was swamped with homework.

2. I am changing parts of the Naruto series so you will notice that some of the characters are…..well out of character I will try to keep them as normal as possible (I still DO NOT own Naruto or its characters)

3. I will try to describe some things for you so you can understand it better Hint - (#) if you still have no clue as to what the hell I am talking about the go rape the review button and ask so I can EXPLAIN it better at the begging of the next chapter!!!

Thanks for reading! And last thing let me know what types of pairings you guys want EXCEPT for Iruka and Kakashi, they already are paired. ONTO CHAPTER 2!!!

The roles are reversed! Instead of a Hyperactive Naruto saying hello to Naruto I have a jubilant Sakura saying hello to Naruto

I thought it was something Shikamaru would say.

He was already wearing the mask when Shikamaru and Sakura were at the door, sorry forgot to clarify that ;;;

I think that's what his nickname for her was… it means granny right?? I dun remember


	3. Chapter 3

Engel-Deamoness-C.D. - I do not own Naruto or any of its characters...crumbles up paper and throws away Are you happy now?

Claire Bear- Yes, very happyputs pan away

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.-okay well this chapter was re-edited by a few friends of mine….who went over board on comments to my doodles an notes on the margins some of which are hilarious! So this chapter will be thanks to them! Any ways this chapter was inspired by the song "Noose" "Passive by A Perfect Circle.

Chapter two: Dead man walking

Light flooded though the already bustling streets of the Hidden Leaf. The streets were filled to the brim with rowdy customers, eager to get fresh ingredients for their family's breakfast: and equally eager merchants getting their mornings pay. Everyone in the crowded streets seemed to have some sort of a smile whether it was a mother or father smirking while scolding their children for slapping the butcher in the face with a pig's ear, or a newly wedded couple beaming at the thought of their soon to be born child. But amongst all this commotion there was one individual without any emotion on his covered face, ever. But not everyone had a smile of some sort on his or her faces. He was almost invisible amongst the crowds of people, but his sadness leaked off his body in waves. Many of the people around his stopped and glared at the young man, many of which were the much older citizens in the village. They spat at him as he walked by. The person whom they all hated was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. If it were possible to die from a glare, then Naruto would have died everyday in pure agony.

His eyes held no emotion, they were dull, like a dead mans eyes, hollow, unforgiving, no life to ever be seen in their murky depths. As this man walked by, a path was immediately cleared as if he were diseased. It was like Moses parting the sea. It was a form of power, but he didn't care for the power he possessed. The once cheery faces turned down into a scowl. It was him. The demon child. They spat at his slouching form as he passed by, but he walked on without flinching at their cruelty, He had been treated this way since he had been a small child. When he was further down the street, one villager had the gall to throw a stone at his retreating form. Just as the jagged stone was about to hit his back, in a flash the stone and man disappeared only to reaper in front of the man who had dared the cowardly act. In a cold, chilling tone the man said, "I believe you dropped something." His cold eyes turned a dark crimson, as he held the rock out giving it back to the trembling villager.

He dropped it into the man's trembling hands. A small sadistic sneer formed on his masked face.

Naruto leaned forward so that his mouth was next to the mans ear.His tone changed drastically, it sounded like the demon inside him was speaking. "Do that again and I will enjoy your cries of agony as I kill your family in front of your eyes, chewing away at their delicate forms. I will enjoy hearing you cry for mercy but they will go onto only dead ears. I will not listen. After your family is gone, I will take pleasure in watching your spirit crumble into dust as you wallow in your guilt, of not being to save them. Then I will let you live scarred and disfigure so that all will fleet at the very sight of you and all will know this was a man foolish enough to anger a demon.

A chill ran down the coward's back as he backed away from the demon container. Naruto snickered and turned, walking out of the silent street. The people of the Hidden Leaf froze and watched his retreating form, whether it was in fear or in amazement, no one could be sure, but as the demon vessel's slouching form got further away, it seemed like the red wings on his shirt spread into the air flapping madly as he jumped into the air and disappeared. Then, as if someone had snapped the people out or a trance, the once tomb like street returned to life, but there was something different about the atmosphere. It was no longer filled with joy and eagerness, it was replaced with the scent of fear as it laced throughout the shadowed streets.

"Where the hell is he Shikamaru?"

"Hokage-sama, he told us he would be here after he had gotten cleaned up."

"You do realize that was the same thing he told us ten years ago, **before we found him bleeding to death on the training fields!**" yelled Tsunade. Her right arm was twitching as if she were overly eager to pummel the chounin in front of her.

Sakura acted quickly seeing as this was about to get nasty. "Tsunade-san, we understand you concern. But you must realize he promised us all he wouldn't do something like that again, and if I remember correctly he never has gone against his word."

"Are you all talking about me?"

Tsunade, Shikamaru and Sakura whipped their heads around to see the subject of their argument right behind them, looking bored and annoyed at the same time…if that was even possible. It was now almost impossible to read his emotions anymore due to the mask and his unnervingly hollow eyes.

"So, what is it you wanted to annoy me with Baa-chan."

"REMEMBER WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO BRAT."

After all these years you're still referring to me as that. I think I have changed very much from that "brat" 10 years ago," as usual his voice held no emotion but his eyes had a small glint of amusement, but it was quickly swept away by his usual cold exterior. "What do you want Tsunade."

"Geeze, I thought you would be thrilled to see me?" Naruto merely growled deep in his throat. She shook her head before asking Shikamaru and Sakura leave the room.

"What did you want Baa-Chan? You always call me here on the anniversary of my fathers' deaths."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No, not really. I already promised I wouldn't let the villagers beat me again, nor would I go to such drastic measures in order to eliminate myself."

"STOP saying it as if you were just taking a walk in THE PARK!" Tsunade was out of her seat glaring at Naruto. He always did this! He made it seem like it didn't matter whether he lived or died. She wanted to yell at him, hit him, do anything she could to get him back to the way he was. Naruto hadn't always been this cold, he had once been a bright happy child that she had often thought of as family but that boy was long gone. She couldn't help but miss his annoying pranks or his obnoxiously loud voice. But as she looked at the man before her, nothing of the child she missed so much could be seen in him. Naruto was like a completely different person now.

He merely stared at her with those cold eyes. He just made a little noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a pouting child caught with a cookie before dinner.

Tsunade let out a long sigh, before taking her seat. "I just don't want you to be alone on this day. I don't want you to feel any more pain."

Naruto snorted. "If you had cared so much then you should have tried to keep my family from falling apart, wait… no if you had really cared you could have protected me from those bastard villagers, when I was a child. Then I wouldn't have so many scars, **I wouldn't have so many hated memories,** **THEN MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE TRIED TO KILL MYSELF!" **Naruto's chilling voice echoed through the office. Tsunades eyes went wide. He had never talked to her, like this, nor had he ever blamed anyone, especially her for everything that had happened. Her eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. "What happened to the boy who I tried to save that day, what happened to the boy who wanted to be Hokage, and would never let anything stop him from completing His ambition? What happened to you?" her voice was almost pleading. "Don't blame me I did the best I could!" But deep down she knew she could have done much more to protect him. She could have protected his family but she had been too busy. She had been so absorbed by her job as the Hokage; assigning missions, running the village, signing peace treaties, protecting her home, that she had left the little family she had made herself, behind.

The same sneer he had given the villager earlier was starting to show through the mask. Naruto tilted his head back as he let loose a cruel, toe curling laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA." He quickly got the creepy laugh under control but he couldn't help but chuckle deep in his throat. "That boy died a very long time ago, along with the last of his family." For a quick moment he let sadness show through his barriers before he brutally beat it back. Showing ones emotions was for the weak. His eyes looked into Tsunades light blue ones. "Do not call me unless you have a mission for me, or if it is something important. Talking of things that have been done years ago is a waste of my time and life. The past is the past; the memories will never change. Besides the past will only hold me back from who I am and who I have become." Naruto turned to leave the room but he stopped and slowly turned. "Oh and by the way, don't ever have them," he hinted towards the door, "fetch me again, I don't think I will be able to promise that they will come back in one piece." Instantly the blood lust from his inner demon reflected from his deep red eyes, as his mouth turned upwards into a predatorily smile. It took all of her will power to keep her from shivering, but in the end she failed as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Tsunade got her body under control once she heard the door swing open and then click shut. She took a couple deep breaths, trying not to cry, and hoping in vain that Naruto would turn back into his childish self; she just couldn't handle seeing someone she had let herself care for, like a sibling, acting like this.

While Tsunade was getting control of her body Naruto swung open the door and then quickly closed it with a soft click. He could have sworn that he had herd the sound of someone on the other side of the door crying, but he just passed it off as his imagination, and set off home. As he past the doors out into the bright day he passed by Shikamaru and Sakura, giving them his creepy lopsided grin before taking to the rooftops, practically flying back to his apartment, a place that others would usually call home. Naruto would never call that place home. Never. It was nothing close to what a home felt like. A home was a warm place, somewhere you felt safe, a place where your family was. It was a place where you felt like you belonged. But for him the place he had to go to was cold, he never felt safe and was always on edge. And, to top it all off, the family he used to have, wasn't there. The only people who had cared and loved him unconditionally were buried six feet under. His family was dead.

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.-Okay I redid this chapter, with correcting and a few other things like adding a few tid-bits, and I did this cuz I thought it was unfair for people to be reading something, and then notice a spelling error so I will have someone edit my work before I post it!

The review button is sleeping-wake the bitch up by pouring ice cold water on that BUTTON!!( also know as clicking the review button…and if you prefer the suggestion from my first chapter then use that one but PLEASE review!)


	4. Chapter 4

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.-YEAH! PEOPLE APPRECIATE MY INGENIOUSNESS!

Claire Bear-glairs

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.- Aww come on you know you want to say it!

Claire Bear-Not in a million years! SLAM

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.-OUCH! DAMNIT!! Why is everyone HITTING me LATLY!

Claire Bear-Because you are being unrealistic

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.-your just jealous

Claire Bear-Of what

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.- of the fact that I am truly a genius and I got the last pack of rammen

Claire Bear-You WhatROAR

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.-gulp erm……..i am a genius??squeek

Claire Bear- NO the second one piercing gaze

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.-teary eyes uhhh…I ate the last pack of ramensqueeekers

Claire Bear-You WHAT!charges

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.-ACKKK!!runs

Claire Bear- GET BACK HERE !! I WANT MY RAMMEN!

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.- criesAHAHHAHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I SWEAR I DIDN"T MEAN TO MY DARKSIDE TOLD ME TOOO!!

Claire Bear- YEAH RIGHT!! YOU LIE!Takes trusty pan out of pocket

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.-NOOO NOT THE PAN!!

Claire Bear- HOW DARE YOU EAT THE LAST OF MY RAMMEN!! YOU WILL PAY!!slam

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.- HAHAHHA YOU MISSED!_**BAM!**_ runs into wall

Claire Bear-MUHAHHAHA now you will get me my ramen

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.- .

Claire Bear-Crap she's out of it…darn… beware Engel-Chan I WILL get my ramen YET!!

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.-knocked out

Claire Bear-since shepoints to Engel is unconscious…Again… I will have to do the disclaimer. AHEM Engel-Deamoness-C.D. does not own Naruto or any of its characters, obviously, Also Thank you Hawkz and Orangeman727 for reviewing!(YAY!!)

Chapter3 Rayne

Rayne's small form tumbled through the crowded forest. She had been running for hours trying to escape that creepy man with the red eyes.

What the hell did he want from her? She was just an ordinary citizen. She didn't even know how to perform ninjutsu's, let alone use chakra!

She played several scenarios in her head trying to find a reason, but she still came up with nothing. Rayne, lost in her thoughts, failed to notice the ground change into a steep slope.

Just then she lost her footing and slipped. Rayne tumbled down the steep hill, unable to stop her light body, as she slammed into fallen objects. Finally, the hill evened out and her bruised body came to a stop. Her entire body felt like it had been set aflame as she lie there on the cold uneven ground.

Suddenly a pair of arms encircled her thin waist. Her vision was still spinning; it took a few seconds for her world to even out. Then she saw those red eyes, the terrible red eyes that frightened her to the core.

With a loud yell she threw her clenched fist right into his left eye. He dropped her instantly to nurse his injury.

Rayne instantly regretted her previous actions as she went hurtling towards the earth from at least 50 feet in the air. With a scream stuck in her throat and silent tears streaming down her face she fell faster, getting closer and closer to the cold, pitch black water.

Naruto awoke to the soft pitter-patter of the rain against his windows. He turned his head towards the window only to be disappointed; it was still the middle of the night. He inwardly groaned. "Why is it that I can never sleep?" Naruto pulled his tired body from his simple cotton sheets, stood and then got dressed.

Once he was finished, he stood and slouched like usual, but was disappointed to find that his long blonde hair was in the way.

It was times like these that Naruto REALLY wanted to just cut it all off, but he kept it anyway no matter how many times he threatened his uncooperative hair. (ha-ha I do that everyday! Yes I do threaten my hair by telling it if it gets in my way the I will chop it all off….but it never listens.) Naruto was too lazy to put it up right then so he just decided to leave it down. He made his way into his small kitchen, turning to the cupboards and pulled out a packet of beef Ramen (I put this in for Hawkz, she threatened to sick Claire Bear on meshivers if Naruto didn't like ramen anymore) He opened the packet with little difficulty and placed the noodles and flavoring into the bowel, finally putting water in it. He turned to his microwave to see it was 2:15A.M. A sigh escaped his masked lips as he put his precious ramen into the microwave setting it for three minutes. He sat down at the bar counter tops and waited for his food to be done. He let his mind wander a bit, but the only things he ever thought of was what he had tried so hard to forget; The memories of his forgotten family. They filtered into his already exhausted mind and filled his entire being with regret and bitterness.

_FLASKBACK STARTS_

"_Naruto, what are you doing?"_

"_I was just looking at the rain Daddy." A six-year-old Naruto's face scrunched up in deep thought as he tried climbing onto the window bench, ignoring his father who had dark brown hair, light brown eyes, tan skin, and a scar that ran across his nose._

"_Be careful Naruto, I don't want you to slip!" exclaimed his worried father. _

"_I'm a big boy, I don't need help," he whined._

"_What has he gotten into this time?" sighed another man. He had grey gravity defying hair, with one black eye and a red one with a scar down the middle. He also wore a black mask covering his pail angular face._

"_Nothing much love." said the tan man (hah it rhymes)_

"_Naruto's a big boy now! He can climb mountains on his own!" the little boy exclaimed with a big smile that brightened the dark room._

_The pail man chuckled. "So Naruto, why were you in such deep thought bud? What's wrong?"_

_Naruto looked up at him and whispered back with puppy dog eyes. "Will dad or daddy be mad at me?"_

_Both men looked stunned. The tan man replied, "Naruto no matter what, your dad and I could never be mad at you for asking a little question."_

_Fear fled from his innocent eyes. "I was wondering why the sky cries. Why is she so sad?"_

_Both men chuckled before the taller one answered with a straight face, "That's because the sky is alone. She has no one to be with, no one to be there for her, she has been separated from the earth, water, and the people she loves. She has lost her will to be happy, Naruto," the man adverted his gaze to look into the child's lively eyes. "Never lose sight of what it means to be human, don't let anyone put you down because you are different, never give up, and most importantly, never give up on your dreams. Your hopes and dreams are what reminds you that there is still a human being under the uniforms, armor, and titles as weapons to our village." The man smiled and ruffled his short, blonde, spiky hair._

_End flashback_

Naruto was brought out of his daze by the sound of the microwave beeping; signaling that his ramen, one of the few things that could cheer him up, was done. He grabbed the bowl from the microwave, ignoring the fact that it was hot enough to burn, got a pair of chopsticks, and ate his food with incredible speed. Naruto quickly cleaned up his dishes that had stacked up the past few days. Then he walked out of his apartment, only stopping to put an exploding seal on his door. If anyone were to touch his door, there would be a miniature explosion pushing the person 30 feet away, through walls and windows leaving his apartment unscathed, but the person they would have a few broken bones and maybe second degree burns. He wondered if anyone would be stupid not to notice the demonic chakra that flowed through his door. Naruto snickered as he walked down the hallway, and into the rainy night.

Hokage tower

Tsunade had been working all day. Her body was exhausted; she had worked a full week without sleep. And now it was catching up with her. To describe it in short, she looked like shit! Her makeup was smeared, dark bags were under her eyes and her skin had a sickly tone to it. She signed the last bit of paper work, and with a somewhat happy sigh she got out of her oppressive chair, and walked across the room more than ready to sleep for a day or two. Just as she was about to leave the office, when someone burst through her door almost knocking her over. Tsunade quickly gained her composure before glaring at Genma.

"What the hell do you want?"

Genma just cleared his throat before answering. "Hakage-sama we found a girl who…well… she fell from the sky. From the reports they said that she had fallen from quite a ways up. She landed on a fisherman's boat, and was unharmed. She kept muttering about red eyes." Tsunade immediately started questioning him in a hurried state.

"Were there any sightings of Sauske? And why would he be after this girl? Does Naruto know of this?"

"Hokage-sama please, let me finish." Tsunade let small apology before asking him to continue. "Yes, there has sighting of Sauske, but he had transformed, and was using his cursed seal form to fly. As far as we can tell she must have hit him somewhere vulnerable which caused him to drop her. We don't have a clue as to why Sauske would be after her but we think it has something to do with who the girl is. And as for Naruto, we still haven't told him.

Tsunade let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "Do you have a clue as to where this girl came from?"

"We don't. But we do know that she doesn't seem to have knowledge of ninjutsu nor can she control charka, otherwise she could have kept herself from falling."

"Alright, bring this girl into Kohana, but follow her every move. I don't want to take any chances of our citizens getting hurt."

"Umm… one problem, Hokage-sama."

"What is it now?" she nearly yelled, this was seriously cutting in on her beauty sleep!

Genma flinched. He pictured himself getting punched through walls, and to put it simply, getting his ass kicked. He took a deep breath before preparing for his doom. "We don't have anyone open right now almost everyone required for this level of guard is either on a mission or sick bed." Genma backed away from Tsunade watching her warily waiting for a response.

"I didn't want him involved but it seems like I have no choice. Get Naruto on watchdog detail. To make his job easier order him to have this girl stay with him, he needs the company." Just then an evil glint came into her eyes "This could be the ticket to getting Naruto back to his old self."

Genma wanted to cry right then and there! How did he always get stuck in horrid situations like this? He could either disobey the Hokage by refusing to do any match making, get beaten to a bloody pulp, or he could risk his life by setting up Naruto. Of course, he chose life. Genma took a deep breath before he spoke. "No."

"No what?" questioned Tsunade

"No, I will not risk my life by messing with Naruto's personal life. He is so unpredictable you never know what he might do!"

"Genma." A shiver of terror went down his spine as she spoke in a creepy sugar coated voice. "If you don't help me, then I will be forced to take drastic actions."

His voice wavered, "What kind of actions?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe I could put you on gate duty for the rest of you career. Oh, there's a little thing called gender exchange. And that means I will turn you physical body into a girl and I will seal you body so you can't use any henges. That will happen **after** I beat the hell out of you."

At that moment Genma wanted to just die! Me as a GIRL!!!?? His mind ran pictures through his head; some of them were not half bad. A lecherous grin was plastered on his face. "Will I be a pretty girl?"

Tsunade groaned, "No you will be a hideous old crone with leprosy."

The picture that was put in his head made him want to claw out his eyes!!! An old woman hunched over with her skin hanging off her face like rags, and hundreds of thousands of wart like bumps covering her body. She was smiling a toothless grin with a pair of dentures in her right hand. She was holding them in the air opening and closing the mouth like a sock puppet.

"Fine, I'll do it, but if he finds out I was apart of this, I will rat you out!"

"That's a good boy. Now go get this girl and bring her here, I want to check over her to make sure she is indeed uninjured."

Genma bowed and turned to leave but was stopped by the sound of Tsunade's voice.

"Wait, have Naruto go with you, tell him it's a mission, but don't tell him that the girl will be staying with him until I speak with him, when your all back at my office. Oh and genma?"

"yes Hokage-sama?" he squeeked

"don't you dare lay a finger on the girl OR ELSE!" She left the threat unspoken as she glared him down.

Genma nodded feaverently, before running like a bat out of hell, out of the Hokage tower, and into the sleepy wet streets of Kohana, in search of Naruto.

Back to Naruto

He had been walking in the rain for hours; wandering aimlessly through the streets and parks of Kohana. He knew he was soaked to the bone but he couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel the cool rain as it caressed his skin like a lover, before falling to the ground. Naruto's long hair clung to his lean body. He wore a simple long sleeve shirt that clung to him like a second skin showing off his muscular body, but at the same time it showed some of his large scars. The sleeves were crimson red and the body was white. He wore his baggy jeans, and his steel tipped boots. Naruto stopped walking to take in his surroundings. It was the same place is father had gone to everyday of his life, and now his son visited it. It was the memorial stone. This simple thing had destroyed what had been left of his life. Naruto walked right in front of it. He looked at the writing on the stone; there were hundreds of names carved into it. Only two were ones that he cared for, Umino Iruka and Hatake Kakashi. He always would remember the day he had herd the news of their deaths. The tears he had cried and the promise he had made, and promises he had broken.

"I'm sorry Daddy, and Dad. I broke my promise." He whispered in a low pained voice, as the voices of the dead rang through his ears.

_Flash Back!_

"_Naruto."_

"_Yes?" answered the curious youngster._

"_Do you remember the rainy day when you asked Iruka and I, why the sky cried."_

_It took him a few moments to remember, "Yeah, I remember." but where is this going he wondered._

"_Do you remember what I told you?"_

"_Of course!" _

"_Can you keep a promise for me?" The man asked in a low even tone._

_He just looked at his guardian before hurriedly answering, "Anything!"_

"_Never, ever, forget those words, and keep them alive in your heart." His father turned and smiled at his son before hugging him, and heading out of the house, into the darkened streets._

_End flash back_

Naruto pulled a deadly kunai out of his pocket, holding it gently in his hands like a porcelain doll.

"I'm so sorry, I tried so hard to do as you asked, but I couldn't, the more I tried to keep your promise the harder it became."

Narutos grip tightened on the sharp object. It was his anchor, the only thing that kept him from being pushed off the edge. His body went through violent tremor as he held onto the kunai for dear life. When his body was still, he opened his right hand to see the deep cuts left behind by the kunai.

He pulled his left sleeve up to his bicep, below were tones of little scars covering his arms. He brought the tip of the kunai to the inside of his elbow, Naruto ran the sharp edge against his skin but he couldn't feel anything. Naruto grasped the Kunai tightly; he brought it above his head and prepared to plunge the weapon into his skin. With all his force, Naruto brought the kunai down upon his delicate human flesh. Naruto chuckled as he herd a clang, and the sound of a kunai lodging itself into a tree. "So my friend, you have decided to interfere with me again?"

All around him was the demonic aura of the Kyuubi. Naruto looked to his skin to see that it was unmarked. It was obvious as day, the Kyuubi had protected him from hurting himself. Naruto sensed he was not alone anymore; he quickly calmed the Kyuubi's chakra before addressing his unwelcome guest.

"How long have you been standing there Genma?"

Genma nervously shifted his weight before answering with a wavering voices, "Naruto, Tsunade has a mission for you."

"HOW LONG!" Naruto's eyes flashed blood red.

"A few minutes", Genma whispered.

"If you repeat anything that you have herd or seen to anybody, I will feed your live paralyzed body to a hoard of wild ravenous wolves and I will stuff your head and mount it over my fire place."

Genma nodded rigorously, putting his hands up in defense, "you know me I would never do that besides I only came here to recruit you for a mandatory mission."

Naruto took a few slow breaths before he calmed and turned back to his old frosty self.

"What's the mission?" His back facing the other ninja

"We are supposed to retrieve a girl from Dragon Lake. Last night, a Class A missing nin tried to abduct her. We are supposed to protect her until we can bring down the ninja and find out his reasons for trying to take her."

"Alright, I'm in. I have nothing else to do anyways. So when are we leaving and how long will this take? Which ninja village is she apart of, and does her family have any special bloodlines?"

Genma wanted to cheer out loud! This was almost too easy, "We don't know which ninja village she's from, and as far as we can tell she is a civilian, she has no chakra control, and she doesn't have any bloodlines that we know of. Oh, and because she's a civilian one of us will have to carry her to the Hokage tower where we will be briefed on the rest by Hokage-sama."

"Great… more head aches with the old bag. Wait here, I'll be back in 5 minutes," with that Naruto disappeared only leaving a few leaves in his wake.

"I hate it when he does that."

"I'm back," chirped Naruto.

"SHIT!!" Genma was hoping he hadn't heard what he had said, so instead of getting killed he changed the subject. "Wait, I thought you said five minutes."

"I lied," he replied smoothly.

"Okay, well we've already wasted too much time, let's go."

"One more question Genma."

"Yes?"

"We move at my pace, agreed?"

"Yeah, yeah, if it will just get you moving."

An evil grin showed through Naruto's mask making Genma cringe inside, wondering what the hell he had just gotten himself into.

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.- there you go! Theres 10 pages of story! Enjoy and I'll update In a week !

Claire-Bear-you still owe me ramen

Engel-Deamonesss-C.D.-yeah I know I'm getting it now.. Geeze what a slave driver

Claire Bear-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.-NOTHIN!runs to store


	5. Chapter 5

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.- This chapters late due to major writers block and due to the fact that I am having 5 MAJOR tests in the same week and I'm a little distracted

Claire Bear-right you were only distracted because you saw some guy at the mall ch rolls eyes idiot.

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.- well he was sexy….and I got distracted from my christmass shopping. ( might I add I saw this guy at barnes and noble, he was working at starbucks, and he was utterly GORGOUS!! AND DROOL MATERIAL)

Claire Bear- Idiot slam

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.-OUCH!! YOU'RE THE REASON I ALWAYS HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!! YOU MAKE ME FORGET WHAT I WAS GOING TO WRITE GODDAMNIT!!

Claire Bear-BAM Don't take his name in vain

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.-OWIE!! FUCK!

Claire bear-sigh POW you never learn do you?

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.- OOOW! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP HITTING ME ON THE FRIGGN" HEAD WITH THAT CURSID FUCKING PAN OF YOURS!!!

Claire Bear- KUNGsigh because you keep swearing

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.-ROAR THAT HURTS!! And you know me well enough to know that I swear A LOT!

Clair Bear- yes but you need to learn to curve your bad words around othersBLAM

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.- YEOWCH! I DIDN"T SWEAR THAT TIME WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME!

Claire Bear-No reason, I just did it for my own amusement.

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.- this is what I deal with 24/7 GRRR! What ever get on with the chapter.

Claire Bear- KUNG POW

Engel-Demoness-C.D.-Ugh falls unconscious

Claire Bear- MUHAHAHHA ahem my job can't have it! Anyways Engel-Deamoness-C.D.- doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters…except rain, if you think I'm wrong then get your brain checked unless you want the hounds of hell at your heels!

Chapter 4 the girl

Genma felt like he was about to die of exhaustion if he didn't stop soon! They had been running for what seemed like days but it was really only 6 hours. He looked to his right to see his recruit, Naruto, keeping his pace with ease. He wasn't even tired it seemed. His breathing patterns were those of a sleeping child, soft and barely seen. Genma noticed that his own pace had slowed while his mind had been distracted.

"Naruto could we gasp slow down a bit?"

"You said before that you could keep up with any pace I would set, so no, besides were almost there"

Genma wanted to cry in frustration, his legs felt like they were weighted, and his chakra reserves were being used faster than his body could produce.

"Naruto!"gasp he was panting like an over-heated dog. "Can we take a little break I need my legs to get back to normal, and we've been runnin' for what feels like days!"

Naruto just grunted before answering. "Look, we have less than 10 miles left, if we keep at this pace we will be there in 5 minutes. You can hold out till then can't you?"

"I think so, but I won't be moving for a few hours after this."

"Fine, if you slow me down more than you already have I will leave you behind."

Genma stared back in disbelief. _Would he really leave me behind? And what does he mean I'm slowing him down?! This is anbu pace! Can he go faster than this?_

"GENMA!"

Genma nearly fell over from the volume of Naruto's voice, but unfortunately for him he didn't escape completely unscathed. A nice fat branch slapped him across the face when he was distracted.

"OUCH! What?"

"Idiot, I told you to hurry up, you're slowing down! Pick up the pace, we have to deliver this girl to Tsunade before 10:40 it's already 9:15."

Naruto was trying not to let the Kyuubi's chakra take over, but it was almost impossible.

He wanted nothing more than to go on some rampage to satisfy the kyuubi's ever growing bloodlust but he didn't have the time, and tsunade refused to give him anymore assignation missions due to his high chances of losing control and killing unnecessary innocent bystanders. The thought of blood total destruction, and un-promised carnage made his charka flex. It tried breaking out of the barrier he had put up earlier in order to protect the people around him from dieing due to its sheer animosity, but failed. Naruto felt his body shudder as he imagined the feeling of fresh blood spilling over his body and slipping through his fingers. He closed his eyes and thought of a calming scenery. He took several deep breaths thinking of the ocean waves hitting against a white sandy beach. He reopened his eyes to see, the shores of Dragon Lake not even a mile ahead. The black bottomless water reflected the sun off its sinister glassy surface. Naruto sped up to reach the water. Once he was by the lake he stopped and turned around to wait for Genma.

Minutes later, When Genma finally made it through the trees, with his loud obnoxious cries of pain as he, yet again, hit a tree or tripped on a fat branch: his expression was priceless. His face was scrunched up in pain. His face was red turning purple, and he was gasping for air like a fish out of water. Genma's usually presentable self was filled with leaves poking out of his headband, and out of his green Kevlar vest. His face had a few nasty scratches, probably from all the things he ran into. And across the bridge of his nose there was a large clump of dirt just sitting there.

Nartuo snorted. "Maybe you should clean up a bit before we go pick up the girl."

"This is all, your fault, if you hadn't pushed me to the end of my…

Naruto let out a ferocious growl; his eyes turned a light purple.

"Shut up pervert, and be glad I'm giving you this time to clean up, unless you want to go back to the Village looking like some broken toy after a lion has played with it!"

Genma just stared; he was speechless for once in his entire perverted existence. He wasn't sure if he should have been insulted or amazed that Naruto had been show more emotion than usual, he took the later, and decided to just shut his mouth and get himself cleaned. Genma pouted to make him self seem like he was insulted and quickly got himself cleaned up.

Naruto sat on the sandy beach waiting for Genma to finish. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't concentrate. He was sure that he had smelled Sauskes chakra, earlier in the forest but he couldn't be certain, ever since the day he visited Tsunade his demonic spirit had been restless, and when the Kyuubi had problems so did he. That would explain why his emotions were rampant.

"_**You can sense it, can't you kit?"**_

"_Yes, something's not right here, and I'm not a kit anymore."_

"_**Hahaha Kit, you're still a new-born compared to me." **_

"_Whatever. Can you tell if what I'm smelling, is Sauske or not?"_

"_**Would you like the answer if I told you the truth?"**_

"…_.."_

"_**Then I will answer you another time. Besides the idiot you were traveling with is trying to get you attention."**_

"_What could he want now?"_ Naruto was surprised his voice sounded whiney! _"Since when do I ever whine?!_ He yelled in his mind.

He was brought out of his stupor by the annoying snickers of his inner demon.

He opened his dulled eyes to look at Genma who was poking his face like it was something spongy. He let out an annoyed growl before he punched Genma in the face. Genma's shocked body sailed threw the air and he landed into the water with a loud skit like splash 50 feet off shore.

Naruto let out a muffled sigh as he used his chakara to walk onto the water and go and pull the idiot from the water.

Genma let himself sink for a few moments letting his body be swayed by the calming undercurrents of the lakes tide, and then he skyrocketed to the surface. His first breath was screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO!!!" He treaded water for a few minutes while he tried to catch his breath. He feverishly turned his head left and right looking for Naruto.

"Wait till I get my hands on that bastard! He is so FUCKING DEAD!"

"Who is, as you put it, so fucking dead?" asked a chilled voice.

Genma felt dread enter his being. "I am such an idiot." he mumbled

"Yes, you undoubtedly are, next time you decide to make a threat, check for chakra flows instead of depending on sight alone." Naruto reached for Genma, who had stopped treading water by then shocked thinking_, "I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die, I'm GONNA DIE!! _

Fortunately for him Naruto only took hold of the other mans vest and hauled him out of the water with little effort. He held the twitching man in one hand and waited for him to realize that he wasn't going to be killed in slow agonizing ways. Naruto being as impatient as ever quickly changed his mind and smacked Genma upside the head.

"Hey," his gruff voice made Genma stop quivering and open his eyes, "If I had wanted to kill you I would have done hours ago instead of dealing with your idioticy! Now get your self together before I lose my temper." he hissed.

"Genma was in shock! _AGAIN!! HE'S SHOWING EMOTION!!_

"HOLY FUCK! WHEN DID I DIE AND GO TO HELL!???"

"Just shut it before I drown you here and now."

"Yes…"he mumbled slowly but he wanted answers to Naruto's already out of character behavior!!!

Naruto could sense Genma had something to ask, his chakra was humming with questions. He knew he was going to regret this later.

"What are you going to ask?" he growled.

"Is that permission?"

"Yes it is, ask before I change my mind."

Genma cleared his throat. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU THOW ME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE!! AND WHY DID YOU HIT SO FUCKING HARD!??"

Naruto rolled his eyes. " One, you were in my personal space, poking me in the face while I was contemplating the quickest route to collect our target, and two I didn't hit you that hard you wuss, it was merely a tap to the face."

Yet again Genmas mouth had fallen, to hang down like it was weighted.

"You're kidding me right? How could you have barley thrown me?? I flew like 40 feet!"

"No, I'm not, and it was a simple, playful punch, and just for your information, you went 50 feet. Now that we have wasted another half hour of our lives can we get going? We were supposed to be there 30 minutes ago?" he growled.

Genma put his hands up in defense, "yeah, ok, just don't beat the hell out of me, but I am curious what's with you and timing? You always saying were behind, and Tsunade didn't give us a time limit."

"Maybe not for you. She has given me a time limit, ever since she's been Hokage. I used to take my time like you are now, are now, and she would yell at me for my "snails" pace, and punch me through a wall. So she started giving me time limits for every mission I had. When I'm alone I have two hours to finish the assignment no questions asked, unless she gives me a little leeway. When I'm stuck partnering up with someone she give me 8 hours, because they can't ever keep up."

Naruto started walking towards their destination again.

"I was keeping up" he retorted smugly

Naruto stopped, turned and glared at him like the devil himself.

"You think you could ever keep up with me?" his cold voice held a hint of amusement, he barked down the laughter." if I had been going at full speed I would have been at the lake in less than five minutes, I was going extremely slow compared to what I'm capable of.

Genma stared "You're bluffing."

Naruto's demon snickered. And Naruto just held up his bored façade as he answered, "If you really think so then I will show you. How about this, since I cannot leave you alone, I propose that I carry you and the girl all the way back to kohana, no help from outsiders. And if I win, you will have to do what ever I say for hmmm.. shall we say, three days."

"And if you lose?"

Naruto smirked in a way that said like that will happen. "Then you can make me do what ever you want for a month."

Oh, this was too good to be true in Genmas eyes. He already had everything planned out. He could make Naruto, show him every technique he had ever learned from Kakashi, make the guy go around town in a Pink maids outfit(while in his sexy no jutsu form), and he could force the kid into anything he wanted, Genma thought for sure that he had already won the bet without having to lift a finger.

With an evil glint in his eye he held out his hand and exclaimed, "Agreed". And both men shook hands already planning the others public images downfall.

They hurriedly made their way to the fisherman's cottage, where the girl was being kept until they picked her up. Genma, still being low on chakra, was making them even later than they already were. Fed up, Naruto took him by the colar and flung him in the direction of the old mans cottage. He then quickly sped to the old man's home to catch Genma before he hit the ground.

Genma was screaming bloody murder as his body sliced through the choppy air. He felt like a rag doll as his body started descending as quickly as he had been thrown. He could see the ground and from where he was it was not a pretty picture, below him were jaggedy rocks, and….Yellow fuzz? As he approached the ground he quickly realized that it was Naruto, and in a flash, and whoosh of breath he found himself on the ground unharmed in front of the old mans cottage.

"I hate you" he said with true loathing.

"My sentiments exactly."

When both men were at the door, Naruto lifted his armoured fist above the door, and knocked on the door, leaving indents where his fist made contact with the door.

Engel-Deamoness-C.D.-DEAR GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE!! NARUTO SOUNDS LIKE HE"S ON PERMINANT PMS!!!smacks forhead

Anyways sorry this chapter took me SOO long to get out. I had my wisdom teeth removed(all 4((it may sound easy but if you have ever had it done, you know the pain and how annoying the medication is)) and since it was Christmas I had to go visit family(only reason I went was cuz I would get to see my best friend((Claire) And due to all the tests that have been given and the homework that I could literally burry a dead person with I had very little time to do anything. Oh and it was my birthday as well after Christmas!I will do everything I can to get another chapter out soon. Sorry for the inconvenience. Also I would appreciate any reviews, it only takes a minute and it makes my day. Thanks Merry (4 days late) Christmas or what ever holliday you celebrate


	6. Chapter 6

ED-C.D.- Sorry it has been a LONG time since I have updated

Claire Bear-She was just reading those stupid schoolbooks

ED-C.D.- Actually their called text books, and I wasn't reading I was studying FOR MY EXAMS! You DOLT!

Claire Bear- DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME! SLAM

ED-C.D.- AHH! Unconscious (how many times have I been beaten like this I mean seriously this has go to be getting old.

Chapter 5 Annoyances

(Last time)(Friend suggested this)

_Genma was screaming bloody murder as his body sliced through the choppy air. He felt like a rag doll as his body started descending as quickly as he had been thrown. He could see the ground and from where he was it was not a pretty picture, below him were jagged rocks, and….Yellow fuzz? As he approached the ground he quickly realized that it was Naruto, and in a flash, and whoosh of breath he found himself on the ground unharmed in front of the old mans cottage._

"_I hate you" he said with true loathing._

"_My sentiments exactly." _

_Naruto dropped genma on the ground and quickly headed up the gravel path leading to the fisherman's cottage. Genma quickly got to his feet cursing Naruto under his breath, wishing the man a slow and pain filled death. Naruto waited for Genma to get to the porch._

_Then Naruto knocked heavily on the door with his armored fists._

A rough and weathered voice answered their knock. "Jesus Christ ya don have ter knock so hard ya damn hooligans." With a quick shove the door was flung outward smacking Genma in the face.

"FUCK" the man yelped in pain

"Ah sorry didn' see ya there, ya okay fella?"

"AM I OKAY???? NO I'M NOT OKAY YOU JUST SLAMED A DOOR INTO MY FACE!"

Naruto let out a small sigh before smacking Genma upside the head.

"The old man apologized so just shut up." He turned to the man "I'm sorry for my friend's brash behavior; he's been running all morning."

The old man just shrugged, " probably my fault fer not warnen ya." The man eyes their armor and weapons suspiciously. "So where y'all from?" his eyes narrowed as if daring them to lie to him.

Naruto gave the man a cold glair, which would make even the strongest of ninja cringe.

"Naruto chill, no need to scare this man like you do the rest of us. Naruto usually had control over his action and emotions, but today was different. Today, he was one cranky demon holder. So he took his anger out on the next best thing. Genma. In a matter of seconds Naruto picked the perverted twit up by the collar of his vest whirled him around, and then threw him back into the forest. Genma cried out in surprise! He squawked.

"What the hell?"

Naruto ignored the man while he enjoyed a few seconds of peace and quiet, after Genma crashed into a tree, and fell with an almost unheard thud.

The old mans eyes widened in surprise. He watched Naruto warily in fear of being thrown like his comrade.

"Was that necessary?" the old mans voice wavered a little

"If I hadn't done that he would have ended up in even more painful situation, so yes I believe it was."

The man eyed him, trying to place his uniform with a village but couldn't.

Sighing, Naruto took out a scroll sent from the hokage her self, to be delivered to this man so he could verify them as ninja's of Kohana. He placed it into the man's still hands before he spun on his heel, and went to go get Genma.

While the man read the document, Naruto was pulling Genma out of the quicksand he had so conveniently landed in, and the idiot was unconscious. But he knew that it would be a few minutes till he woke up again, it made his blood boil at the thought of an awake Genma. He wondered briefly if he could refrain from hitting the pervert, but he reasoned that it would have been very difficult. Naruto let his mind take a few turns as he walked back to the old mans hut, dragging Genma behind him by the collar of his vest. His mind toyed with the idea of killing Genma in various ways, all very painful, and each one involved a fair amount of blood. It would have been interesting. Then in a few flashes in his mind he saw genmas head flop to the floor or he saw himself ripping genmas internals from his stomach.

Stop putting images in my head he groweled.

What? The kyuubi looked innocent as he staired at the beast in its cage

He took a quick breath in before he noticed Genmas chakra spike. He would be awake soon, unfortunately, and all Naruto had to do was to try and not kill the idiot for maybe an hour and then he'd be home free to relax in his apartment. Then he could stay in there till the Kyuubis chakra was calmed. Then he would be back to his old frosty self and he could enjoy being left alone, he could enjoy the empty feeling he always had, but It would take days to do that but hell he didn't care as long as he could be separated from the idiots he had been oh so conveniently surrounded by. Naruto pushed another branch out of his way as the little cottage came into view. The old man was still reading the scroll with wide eyes. Naruto deliberately made his footfalls louder as he got closer to the old man. Usually he wouldn't care if he scared anyone or not as long as he got the job done he didn't care, but this mission seemed different, he didn't know why but it just seemed different. Or it was the ramen he had eaten hours before.

His footstep sounded like bricks slamming against rocks but the old man still didn't hear him. Naruto thought even though he was trying to be loud the old man was senile and obviously needed hearing aids if he couldn't hear the thump, thump, thump, as he got closer.

He let out an exasperated sigh, as he whispered, "Aw Fuck it!" he moved to stand in front of the man and tapped him on the shoulder. The Old man Cried out in surprise and tried to hit the person who startled him. It took a few seconds but when the old man finally opened his eyes, he noticed that he had hit the young ninja who had come for the girl he found. He noticed that his hand was hitting a pressure point under his jaw but the young man didn't even seem to notice, he just removed the old mans hand like it was an annoying little fly. Naruto's voice was deceptively calm as he spoke, but the fires of hell were burning in his crimson eyes. The demonic eyes of the Kyuubi

"Since you have read the verification scroll can I please take the girl back to my village."

The old man just stood there looking at Naruto oddly.

"I am not some freak show to look at and I do have other things to do other than this, so could we get this over with (or what ever I don't know what to put here I was just …typing something random)

The old man slowly shook his head as he motioned for Naruto to follow. As they walked through the small cottage the smell of rotting fish, salt, mold, and attacked Narutos senses, he had to resist the urge to cover his nose and mouth. To normal humans this stench would be low and almost unnoticed, but with the Kyuubi in him he could smell 100 times better than the average human.

The old man led him to a small sitting room with a worn sofa and what could have been called a t.v but he wasn't sure.

"Ya can sit down if ye like."

Naruto only glared at the man before dropping Genma onto the floor, and leaning against the wall. The old man shrugged and walked into the other room. In his life Naruto had been betrayed by too many people, he knew that the old man was harmless; his inner demon had read a portion of the old mans charka, but he was just being cautious. As Naruto waited he looked at his surroundings. This cottage had a dull grey color on the shudders, along with peeling paint on the door from the moisture in the air. It was a simple little home with simple off white walls, but pictures covered almost every surface in the little home. Home. This is what a real home was like he thought. It had the warm safe felling that he had felt for only a small portion of his life. This feeling was now unfamiliar. He felt slightly uncomfortable being there, and he had toyed with the thought of waiting outside but he decided against it incase the man would have thought he had left. And he just was too lazy to move, he had enjoyed the feeling of the room but he would never emit that to himself.

As his mind started moving farter away from his conscious body he herd a small squeak, that snapped him back ever ready for an attack, only to find that a little girl had opened the door and was looking at him with bright brown eyes that brought back some painful memories. She continued to stair, and then her face broke into a large smile that revealed her missing two front teeth. She had big round cheeks, with a light copper tone to her skin. The little girl's midnight black hair was a bit messy as if she hadn't brushed it for a while. If he had to guess, she was about five or six. Her smile got wider as she walked closer but he only gave her a look of indifference. Just as she was a bout a few feet away from him he herd the light thumping sound of an average person with a slight body running.

In a second he saw the door whipped open to reveal a woman with the same skin color as the girl but her eyes were smaller, like the shapes of almonds and her body was more filled out. She looked to be 25 but on closer inspection he took notice that she had little crows feet at the edges of her eyes making her look, to be more accurate, 10 years older. With an exhausted expression she whispered, "there you are"

Which to make his day worse woke up Genma. He opened his eyes and saw the woman Naruto could have sworn he could see the man frothing at the mouth. Genma leapt up and grabbed the woman's hand exclaiming what a beautiful angel we have the honor of escorting! And might I ask if you are single my dear.

Naruto could also swear that Genma had a sixth sense when it came to women. If one were in the room the man would spring up from even near death just for the chance of getting a date.

Unfortunately, the woman just stood in shock as if she had been poisoned. Then a rough voice came into the room. "No she isn't single, that's my wife you cretin."

The older man stood in the doorway glairing at Genma like he was a roach that kept climbing up the toilet bowel every time he tried to drown the annoying pest.

"your …wife.." Genma stared at him like he was insane…"but you're like sixty!"

"Actually I'm 40. And I would appreciate it if you took your grimy hands off my wife." The man slapped Genma's hands off his wife's, giving him a death glare.

Genma just stood there with his mouth agape

"But if were not escorting her then who…. are we taking…." Genma looked at the little girl and frowned, "her?" he pointed at the little girl. He looked as if he had just been burned by a fire and was now blaming the stove.

Naruto just sighed, "Genma you truly are an idiot, cant you tell that there are 4 chakra signatures here, besides ours?"

Genma just looked dumbfounded "What I can only feel three!"

Naruto just growled in annoyance, "how you ever became a jounin I will never know."

It was just one of those things that irritated him the most. When people who weren't trained properly were promoted to a higher rank. They made him take the jounin training test 5 times on a row, because he had the demon in him and they thought he would lose control if he ever got tired. But they were wrong. Naruto hadn't felt any exhaustion at all during the test. He barley even had to try, but they still downgraded him. It was one of his many problems with kohnana. He was taken from his thoughts when the little girl started tugging on his pant leg trying to get his attention. He snapped his head around and down to glare at the little girl, but she kept smiling, and wasn't afraid of him.  
_"Odd."_

"What is" 

"This girl isn't afraid of us."

"You're right, maybe you've gotten soft kit snickers 

Naruto growled at his demon _"shut the fuck up you bastard I am not getting soft! And I am not a child."_

The kyuubi just chuckled in his cage before he replied_**"Kit I believe you have forgotten that you are not alone."**_

Naruto just glared at the Kyuubi before opening his eyes to see everyone looking at him like he had gone insane. "What?!" he snapped. They backed off all except for the little girl who had, by now, wrapped her tiny arms around Naruto's muscular thigh, and Genma who was laughing about how Naruto was as harmless as a kitten. Genma had to brace himself against a wall to keep him from falling over.

Naruto had had ENOUGH! He pulled out a few shurikin and aimed them at Genma. If the other man had been paying attention he would have noticed the killer intent that was quickly filling the room with a thick heavy feeling. With a quick move of Naruto's arm launched them into the air. Seconds later a thunk, thunk, thunk! Instantly the laughing stopped. The other people turned to see that Genma had been pinned to the wall. There was a shurikin on both sides of his vest collar holding him to the wall. And one nestled between his legs griping the fabric that was holding his precious cargo. Genma's Face has turned pure white and a look of horror was etched into his face. He tried to speak but it took him a few times to stutter out.

"I-it's a g-g-g-ood t-t-hing you h-had control o-over those s-s-s-sh-u-urikin."

"What are you talking about, I missed."

Genma was speechless as he slowly pulled his body from the wall before yelling!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU MISSED THAT COULD HAVE BEEN MY FUTUR FAMILY PINNED ON THE WALL!!!"

"And that's my problem because?" (and I am concerned why?"

"ARG! IF YOU TOOK MY CHILDREN AWAY I WOULD MAKE YOUR GOD DAMNED LIFE HELL!"

"Hmmm, too bad it already is, also I don't think her parents," he pointed to the little girl glued to his leg, "would appreciate you teaching their daughter such colorful vocabulary!"

Genma was about to reply back with an array of curses but he was smacked upside the head, but it was not Naruto who hit him, no it had been the little girls mother.

"Don't you dare say another word! My daughter doesn't need to know such vulgar words! And just for good measure!" She smacked the poor jounin again. In the background the older man was secretly congratulating his wife on a job well done.

Genma glared at him from hooded eyes, wishing the man a long and painful death. But the old man just stared back with a smirk on his face knowing the ninja would do nothing to hurt him.

"This is fun and all but we do have a mission to complete," he smacked Genma again then he walked up to the old man, where is the girl we were told to get?"

"She's in da back, but I guess ya already knew dat."

"Yes, but one doesn't walk around someone's house uninvited."

The old man just grunted, " Follow me."

Naruto and Genma followed the old man to a door and when he opened it they were surprised to see a set of stairs leading upwards. The three men climbed the stairs, which led up to a small living area. This room was painted White with pink flowers decorating the walls. Around the room toys and stuffed dolls could be seen. It was obvious that this was their daughter's room. On the far left of the room was a bed with pink and white sheets. Just above the bed the celing dipped at a curve. There on the bed was the girl they were ordered to take to their village. As they approached her bed Naruto felt a strange energy coming from her. It wasn't like regular charka, but at the same time it felt like it. It was obvious that only someone like him, a demon container could sense it. Almost instantly he was brought into the deep recesses of his mind, and right before him sealed away in its cage was the kyuubi.

"_**Kit this could be why he was after her." **_

"_I Thought you weren't going to tell me if it was Sauske or not."_

" _**I didn't I just said he therefore there is nt implication that i was implying it was sauske." **_The kyuubi tried to hide the smile that threatened to spread on his face.

"_Liar, you were implying that it was sauske, he is the only person you would possibly mention."_

"_**How do you know I didn't mean that Ochimaru bastard?"**_

" Two reasons genus. One Ochimaru is dead, and two our minds are linked, there is no way for you to shut me out of your mind and I cant block me from yourst."

"_**Actually there is a way, but I just didn't want to teach you." **_The Kyuubi smugly retorted.

_Naruto growled, " This is no time for childish games!"_

**The kyuubi's grin spread "Oh I absolutely agree that's why you need to grow up and go get a girlfriend!"**

"_Shut up that's a waste of time!" _

"**Right… and again one of your comrades are trying to get your attention, better be quick though, looks like the little girl wants her stuffed leg back too."**

With that the kyuubi thrust naruto back into the world of the humans. Unknown to him his eyes had been flashing Red and blue since his demon had taken his mind into the seal itself.

"What are you doing?" His voice was shaking with anger.

Right in front of him Genma was about to do what no ninja could ever do, he was going to try and de-pants Naruto.

"eh..hehe he….heee…umm nothing, nothing at all." He quickly back away a few steps before scrunching his face to look as innocent as a newborn baby lamb.

" I suggest you wipe that attempt at an innocent look off your face before the Lion, he pointed to himself, decides it is lunch time." A wolfish smile was partially hidden by his mask but his eyes showed what the mask covered which was the pain and torture soon to come.

Genma took several steps back warily watching Naruto before he turned to see the girl they were going to take back to their village. In an instant Genma Leapt into the air landing on the girls still form.

Naruto just rolled his eyes he knew what was coming, it was genmas little speal of love, he'd heard it so many times, that he had the whole thing memorized.

"Ahh what a beauty to behold! I have never seen such a face that made one weak at the knees. Oh how it would be wondrous to have her just to myself with a face in the shape of a heart showing our true love, her long brown locks flowing about her head, planning to bind me so that I am hers and hers alone. With such full pouty lips that are begging to be kissed so that the sleeping princess can be awakened and join me her prince. The we will wed and she'll bare me many children, and we can then be happily ever after!" Sudden;y genma had an evil gleam in his eyes.

Suddenly Genma leapt onto the bed, creeping closer to the girls face. "ahh such a beauty!, he beamed. Just as he was going to place his lips upon the girl's he felt someone trying to pull him away from the girl. It was that blasted old man! In an attempt to stay where he was Genma gripped the sides of the mattress and held on tight not letting himself to be pulled away from his princess in need of rescue from the spell put upon her by an evil ninja. Unknown to the two men they had put themselves into…an interestingly…awkward position….

During this little charade Naruto just stood there staring. This was way too creepy. From where he was it looked like the old man was…. Raping Genma and well genma had…a smile on his face. It was like a triumphant smile of sorts from what he wasn't sure but it was freaking him out.

"_**Kit you do know that this shouldn't bother you? And you do realize that this is how you were created well…not by two men but you know what I mean."**_ There was a suggestive tone in the kyuubi's voice.

"Shut up right now you sick bastard."

"**Oh fine I see how it is bite the hand that feeds you! Well that's not very nice, Iruka did teach you better manners than this!" the kyuubi**

"Just shut up."

"**Kit I was just… ahhh what's that human word!" **

"Kidding."

"**Yes, it is unfortunate that you humans have so many words that have the same meaning. At least with demonic taljah(**demon speech)** you speak what you mean."**

"Your starting to sound like an old person."

" I AM NOT OLD! I am only 6,056!" 

"And that's old."

"**Kit I am not old, I am about 25 in your human years."**

"ch' demons."

"**You are aware that I can still hear you."**

" I know, I'm not an idiot."

"**Never said you were, also I suggest you stop this madness before it gets out of hand or perhaps before the little girl has her mind ruined by this inappropriate image."**

"Since when did you care."

"_**I'm not completely heartless, besides I'm sure the parents don't want her to turn out like genma."**_ The kyuubi looked offended

Annother genma! Good god one was enough but two?he shuddered he was likely to go insane."Yeah, yeah whatever just don't start the crocodile tears."

"_**You wish Kit."**_

Naruto left the demon alone in his cage and did what was asked of him. It was a simple Task and he pulled Genma off the girl with ease, but unfortunately the old man fell on his floor with a loud WHUMP!

Suddenly the girl jolted upright, with a strangled cry. Her Mocha eyes were wide with fright, bit she then hit her head on the low-rise ceiling, with a whimper stuck in her throat she fell back upon the little bed, her once straight hair now messy. Naruto couldn't help but pity her in a way.

" **I was right kit you are soft."**

But Naruto just ignored the kyuubi. He walked over to the bed peeled Genma off the girl and disposed of him on the floor.

"OW! You didn't have to drop me! I am not a dog."

"Well then stop acting like a dog in heat or I will have to beat you with a news paper, and treat you like a dog."(ehh I considered re organizing this….)

Genma just pouted from his place on the floor. Naruto sighed and faced the old man. Thank you for taking care of her, well take it from here. Naruto walked back over to the bed and was a going to pick her up but the old man stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What?" Naruto growled low in his throat. He had to restrain his inner demon from taking over.

"Well as the report I sent, it said she fell from at least 50-30 feet up."

"and your reminding me of this because?"

"because she could have a few broken bones!"

" I am well aware that her right arm is broken and she has a fracture in her shin, along with severe bruising, and she may have a cracked rib or two.

"oh well then I''ll leave ya too it." The old man was about to say something else but he quickly shut his mouth, as naruto picked the girl up holding her gently in his arms like a paper doll, before he addressed the man again.

"I'll have the village send you a message when she is better."

The man gave him a look of gratitude before nodding and leaving the room with his little gril in hand. She looked back at Naruto with a big smile, and for a brief moment in his entire life he had the urge to smile, but he couldn't.

"Can I carry her?" Genmas voice was suggestive as his eyebrows did a weird dance on his forehead.

"No, you will try to molest her in some way shape or form."

He quickly started going down the stairs, tying to get out of the home as fast as he could, he passed by the old man and his wife giving them a nod, what he failed to see was that the old mans daughter reached out for him wanting to say good bye but he was already gone and headed back to his village.

(Use this for a hungry/violent look) The hounds of hell eyeing their dinner as they prepared to rip it to shreds, with blood flowing from their claws and staining the ground with its stench."


End file.
